when people fall
by Gate11au
Summary: This series is different to your normal series as the story has an alterative ending. The first two stories End of an Era and That spilt Second are the same at first but each has a different ending.suck at summary.Suicidal themes.First fic.R&R FIN
1. Default Chapter

OVER ALL SEASON: EARLY 7 (before heroes)

This series is different to your normal series as the story has an alterative ending. The first two stories End of an Era and That spilt Second have the same first two pages to start with but each has a different ending. on the one side you have End of an Era and it will at this stage have to sequels. The other side you have End of an era alterative ending that spilt second and it will have two sequels.

(working titles displayed below)

Timeline one

end of an era

coming to terms

places beyond ours

Timeline two

that spilt second

My way

Putting Demons To Rest

I hope you Enjoy them.

None of these stories has been Bata read so the will be some mistakes.

If you come across any let me know so i can fix them Thankx

WHEN PEOPLE FALL

THE POME

When people fall,

They always leaver someone behind,

Someone who must choose,

A path,

Live,

Die,

Fight,

Fall,

The path not always clear,

Not always there,

Not always easy,

So like most people,

There world falls,

When people fall,

It falls apart so hard,

Some yell,

Some fall,

Some close off,

Some die,

In side,

And out,

When people fall,

Worlds stop,

Think of

Things not said,

Not done,

When people fall,

Friendship brake,

Parted by life,

By word,

By anger,

By time,

And by death,

When people fall,

The path,

Not set in stone,

Paths can be change,

By a spilt second,

So many simple words,

Can change minds,

I'm sorry,

My friend,

When people fall,

Live change,

When people fall,

But people forget,

People can come back,

People can move on,

When people fall,

END


	2. end of and era

END OF AN ERA.

SG1 are all seated in the Sgc briefing room awaiting General George Hammond their commanding officer. On one side of the table colonel Jonathon or Jack as he is more commonly know O'Neill C.O of SG1 next to him his 2IC Samantha or Sam carter. On the other side sat Teal'c an alien, a Jaffa and former first prime for apophasis identified by the gold tattoo on his for head, next to him sat Doctor Daniel Jackson a civilian anthropologist specializing in ancient languages and cultures. Together they are SG1 the best the SGC have.

They had all been called back from what was suppose to be their week leave even though Jack was the only one off base. Sam stay to work on a nacqada power grantor and Daniel was cataloguing artefacts and teal'c lived on base most of the time. So here they were waiting for General Hammond. the Gen. entered from his offices which adjoined the briefing room which over look the heart of the SGC, the stargate which was in it own room on the lowers level of the complex. Sam and Jack begin to stand

"Keep your seats" the gen. addressed them with a wave of his hand. The gen. took his seat at the head of the table.

"Lets get started SG15 is 72 hours over due from there mission to P3X 587" he perused to wait for questions but there were none so he continued

"All attempts at communications have been unsuccessful so colonel you and your team will mount a rescue mission."

"Sir is there any indigenous life"

"No there were no signs of life"

"Well that rules out cultural difference" he concluded

"So we can assume it was the Goa'lds sir"

"That what you and your team are going to find out, colonel your mission is at 1500 hr dismissed" the gen. rose and exited to his office. SG1 was left chatting amount them selves to per pear for the mission.

**Gate room 1500hr**

Jack strode at the foot of the metal ramp next to Teal'c dressed in standard mission factices stranded green with black backpacks a P90 assault refill over his shoulder and a 9mm pistol around his waste with several clips for both weapons Teal'c's weapons differ from Jacks instead of a P90 he carried a staff weapon and they both carried zats. Sam and Daniel enter they are dressed and ready to go.

The Gate spring to life the outer ring begin to spin locking in the address of P3X 587, **showwsh** the wormhole opens and the MALP entered the large pool of vertical water

"SG1 you are go for mission good luck" the gen. vices booms over the PA system.

"Lets go campers" said Jack as his team begin to walk up the ramp and then disappeared thought the wall of water with practise skill

They emerged from the gate to see a grassy plane leading to a small mountain Jack single to Sam to cover there six and Teal'c took point and Daniel and Jack in the middle. This was all done in complete salient

"SG15 this is Col. Jack O'Neill do you copy" said Jack into his radio he got nothing but static in reply. The group slowly made their way up to the base of the mountain Jack stopped

"O.K Teal'c Daniel go left, Carter and I will go right radio every 10 min. Back here in an hour"

They were about 6 meters apart when a Jaffa pocked it head over the mountain. Teal'c reacted firing his staff.

"Get down" yelled Jack. He and Carter dropped as did Daniel and Teal'c. Jack crawl up the embankment and look over there were about 30 Jaffa all heading there way. Jack opened fire and signalled a retreated to the gate and the safety of the SGC. He crawl back wards he wave is hand at Daniel and Teal'c to go Daniel looked shocked then a staff blast when of a few feet in front of him he and Teal'c begin to move firing as they went. Sam opened fire as the Jaffa came over the top. Jack looked over his shoulder to see that Teal'c and Daniel were half way across the plane below

"Carter lets move" They begin to move back towards the gate he here's the gate activating he glances over his shoulder and see it Teal'c and Daniel in defectives positions. He grabs his radio and stop moving

"Teal'c take Daniel and go" Teal'c looks up and nods and grabs Daniel and push him though the gate and follows him.

Jack ejects the clip from his P90 just as a jaffa came at him he grab at his side arm and fire it at the jaffa. The jaffa fell on top of him as he pushed him off, he sees Sam coming back toward him

"Carter go" she keeps coming firing as she goes at the group of jaffa coming directly at Jack

"That an order major" he stressed the last word. As he slammed a new clip in to his P90 and begin firing again. This time he decided to stand and run. Carter is almost at the gate. Then she disappeared thought it.

Their all home he contused running firing as he went.

Dam last clip

He change clips and kept firing.

God my knees heart, almost there, dam out of ammo

He drops his P90 and grabbed his 9mm and fires it over his shoulder like these guys in the movies do.

"Ahhh God" he fell forward on to the stone step the gate sat on the pool of shimmering blue water so close he looked back at the enemy they were getting closer, he could feel the life darning from him.

So close he pick him self up and though him self though the gate to home away from the enemy.

As his body tumbled from the gate his battle was over. The gate closed with its usual zap.

Doctor Frasier and her medical team came running up the ramp to Col. O'Neill's body lie. She rolled him over and looked for a plaice but there was none

"Start CPR" there was blood everywhere and somehow she knew that her effort were in vain. She tilted his head back and cleared the airway as a young nurse pushed past the remaining members of sg1 and started chest compressions

"Let's get him to the infirmary" they picked him up and placed him and a stretcher and ran from the gate room. Leaving a shock SG1 in its wake.

"What happen?" came Gen Hammond's voice. Major Carter face was like a ghost

"We were ambushed" replied Teal'c

"Get your selves cloned up we debrief in an hour"

**The Infirmary**

A slalom voice spoke the words that no one wished to, although they all knew it to be true. It had been like this for what seemed like hours.

"Time of death 16:35" it was hard to believe so much could change in shuck a short space of time. It had been less than two hours and yet these two hours where about to change the SGC forever.

**Ten minutes Later Debrief.**

Gen Hammond hung up the phone with a heavy heart and enters the briefing room Teal'c was already seated Daniel was by the window looking down at the gate they were both in clean fatigues. Major Carter was still in her mission fatigues. He knew why the Doctor had just tolled him that she had been at the infirmary since they had returned and even after one of her nurse had made Teal'c and even Daniel leave she had not left until it was time for the briefing and at that time she did not know what he now knew.

"Please take your seats and we will begin" he forced the words out Daniel move to his seat next to teal'c and looked at the Gen. as if he knew what he was about to say. Sam sat on the other side of the table alone.

God this is going to be hard then he begin to speck "I have just spoken to Dr. Frasier" I can't believe I'm about to say thisAll the face at the table look at him waiting for him to continue.

"Col. O'Neill did not service his injuries I'm very sorry" he finished. Daniel slumped forward in his chair in shocked disbelief, Teal'c form stiffen he sat tall and true, to the Jaffa way. Sam went regent and went whiter then he thought humanly possible, tears began to well up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them brake though.

back to business

"You can take as much time as it takes to find a replacement for the col. I will expect your reports at that time. I know this won't be easy but…" Sam strode up and left before the Gan. Could dismiss them but nobody else moved.

Then the gen. retreated to his office to write worse letter anyone could hope not to receive, to Jack's ex-wife. Not knowing if Sg1 could service the loss of their C.O and there friend. As for Major Carter the possibility of something so wrong by military law but something none the less, that will hornet her and that was what worried him the most.

"How Will They survive" he spoke to the empty offices

TBC in Coming to Terms


	3. that spilt second

THAT SPILT SECOND.

SG1 are all seated in the SGC briefing room awaiting General George Hammond their commanding officer. On one side of the table colonel Jonathon or Jack as he is more commonly know O'Neill C.O of SG1 next to him his 2IC Samantha or Sam carter. On the other side sat Teal'c an alien a jaffa and former first prime for apophasis identified by the gold tattoo on his for head, next to him sat Doctor Daniel Jackson a civilian anthropologist specializing in ancient languages and cultures. Together they are SG1 the best the SGC have.

They had all been called back from what was suppose to be their week leave even though Jack was the only one off base. Sam stay to work on a nacqada power grantor and Daniel was cataloguing artefacts and Teal'c lived on base most of the time. So here they were waiting for General Hammond. the Gen. entered from his offices which adjoins the briefing room which over look the heart of the SGC the stargate which was in it own room on the lowers level of the complex. Sam and Jack begin to stand

"Keep your seats" the gen. addressed them with a wave of his hand. The gen. took his seat at the head of the table.

"Lets get started SG15 is 72 hours over due from there mission to P3X 587" he perused to wait for questions but there were none so he continued "all attempts at communications have been unsuccessful so colonel you and your team will mount a rescue mission.

"Sir is there any indigenous life"

No there were no signs of life"

"Well that rules out cultural difference" he concluded

"So we can assume it was the Goa'lds sir"

"That what you and your team are going to find out, colonel your mission is at 1500 hr dismissed" the gen. rose and exited to his office. SG1 left chatting amount them selves to per pear for their mission.

**Gate room 1500hr**

Jack strode at the foot of the metal ramp next to Teal'c dressed in standard mission factices stranded green with black backpacks a P90 assault refill over his shoulder and a 9mm pistol around his waste with several clips for both weapons Teal'c weapons differ from jacks instead of a p90 he carried a staff weapon and they both carried zats. Sam and Daniel enter they are dressed and ready to go.

The Gate springs to life the outer ring begins to spin locking in the address of P3X 587, **showwsh** the wormhole opens and the malp enters the large pool of vertical water

"SG1 you are go for mission good luck" the gen. vices booms over the PA system.

"Lets go campers" said jack as his team begin to walk up the ramp and disappeared thought the wall of water.

They emerge from the gate to see a grassy plane leading to a small mountain Jack single to Sam to cover there six and Teal'c took point and Daniel and jack in the middle. This was all done in complete salient

"SG15 this is col. Jack O'Neill do you copy" said jack into his radio he got static for his replied. The group slowly made their way up to the base of the mountain Jack stopped

"O.K Teal'c Daniel go left, Carter and I will go right, radio every 10 min. Back here in an hour"

They were about 6 meters apart when a jaffa pocked it head over the mountain. Teal'c reacted firing his staff.

"Get down" yelled Jack. He and Carter dropped as did Daniel and Teal'c Jack crawl up the embankment and look over there were about 30 jaffa all heading there way. Jack opened fire and signed a retreated to the gate and the safety of the SGC. He crawl back wards he wave is hand at Daniel and Teal'c to go Daniel looked shocked then a staff blast when of a few feet in front of him he and Teal'c begin to move firing as they go. Sam opened fire as the jaffa came over the top. Jack looks over his shoulder and see that Teal'c and Daniel are half way across the plane below "Carter lets move" They begin to move back towards the gate he here's the gate activating he glances over his shoulder and see it Teal'c and Daniel are in defectives position. He grasps his radio and stop moving

"Teal'c take Daniel and go" Teal'c looks up and nods and grabs Daniel and push him though the gate and follows him.

Jack ejects the clip from his P90 just as a jaffa came at him he grab at his side arm and fire it at the jaffa. The jaffa fell on top of him as he pushed him off, he sees Sam coming back toward him

"Carter go" she keeps coming firing as she goes at the group of jaffa coming directly at Jack

"That an order major" he stressed the last word. As he slammed a new clip in to his P90 and begin firing again. This time he decided to stand and run. Carter almost at the gate. Then she disappeared thought it.

Their all home he contused running firing as he went.

Dam last clip

He change clips and keep firing.

God my knees heart, almost there, dam out of ammo

He drops his P90 and grabbed his 9mm and fires it over his shoulder like these guys in the move do.

"Ahhh God" he fell forward on to the stone step the gate sat on the pool of shimmering blue water so close he looked back at the enemy they were getting closer; he could feel the life darning from him.

So close

Three jaffa past him and enter the gate to earth a few moments latter the gate closed. Two Jaffa rolled him over.

"He alive my load" one of them said to the first prime.

"Good he looks strong we will take him" he said. It was the last thing Jack heard before darkness clamed him.

**At the SGC**

Three Jaffa came running down the ramp they were stop quickly by the Harvey armed SGC personal.

"Where's Jack?" said Daniel

"He was right behind me" she turned to the Gen "Sir we have to go back"

"Granted, Sg3 and 4 will go with you, sergeants have sg3 and 4 report to the gate room" he ordered the sergeant. The sergeant rush from the room as sg1 was issued new ammo for the rescue.

The Gate began to spin but to Sg1 it was too slow. SG 3 and 4 enter ready to go. The wormhole was established and sg1 ran though the gate and to rescue the C.O and friend.

They ran out the gate ready for a fight but there where no Jaffa in sight.

"Spread out watch your six let find the col." Order Major Carter

"Um Major I think you should look at this" The request came from a young Lt from sg3 he was at the gate just in front of it leaning over a pool of fresh blood. She turned and stared at it Oh god, he just wounded him, he's going to be fine

"O.k. people you heard me let's move now" Sam said turning away from the blood.

Col. Jacobson move to his Lt "Get a sample of that Lt" the Lt nodded and began to carry out the order as the other officer move off in a stranded search paten.

**5 hours latter**

"Major if he was wounded he could have made it this far and I don't see any track or blood" Col. Jacobson tolled Sam. She turned to him and spoke

"What are you saying we give up on him that we just leave him here to die" her voice was loud with angrier.

"Major I'm not saying that but don't you think if they were here they would have attacked by now and if col. O'Neill was here he would have responded by now"

"He maybe injure and an able to responded" Teal'c interjected from be hide the col.

"Tell me Teal'c if he were hit by a staff blast and the blood at the gate was his do you think he could have made it this far? Do tell us if you really think it's possible" the col turns to face Teal'c. Teal'c raised his eyebrows and opens his mouth to respond when Sam cut him off.

"Stop! We keep looking. We are not leaving till we find him"

The col. turns back to the major and nodded. The group continued in silences.

Jack give us a sign I know you're here, I wont leave you hereSam continued pray this in silences as they continued in there search.

**10 hours later**

The silent search was interrupted by gen. Hammond voice on the walk talky.

"Major Carter have you found any sign of col. O'Neill"

"No Sir but I'm sure where close" replied Sam quickly

"Sir it been 15 hour I am of the opinion that col. O'Neill is not here" Col. Jacobson interjected before the Gen. could respond to Major Carter's response. If look could kill Jacobson would be dead 10 times over by now between Sam and Daniel.

"What leads you to that conclusion Col.?" Asked gen. Hammond

"There was a large pool of blood at the gate and despite all of Major Carter optimism there has been no sign of the col. Or the Jaffa at all if they were here I believe we would have found some sign of them by now. Sir"

"Major is that true?" the Gen. asked

"Sir he got to be here. He wouldn't lever us" she took and deep breath "And we can't give up we just can't" She pleaded with him. There was along silent on the radio when the Gen spoke Daniel jumped.

"Col none of your team have found any evidence that the Col is there? Any at all" He add the last part in the depress hope that the Col. would give him a resign to let them go on looking.

"I'm sorry but none of us have seen any evidences that he is here" Jacobson shock his head as he spoke.

"All right." he sighed "return to base"

"Yes sir, Sg3 out" said Jacobson

"Hammond out"

"Alright you heard him let go"

Jacobson turned around as he signal the other team to return home. He turn around a saw that Major Carter was still walk in the opposite direction.

"Major you heard the order we are to return to base"

"You maybe willing to go home but I'm not leaving and till we find Col. O'Neill" she almost screamed at him.

"Sam I think He right if Jack were here we would have found some sign of him by now" said Daniel no louder than a whisper. Sam turned around her face was bright red as if she were going to explode.

"I am in agreement will Col. Jacobson and Daniel Jackson" Came Teal'c.

"WHAT! How Can you say that He would not leave you, I don't believe you" she stop and looked at there faces "And you call your self his friends."

"We are his friends but there no point in staying here he not here Sam he not here. I wish to god he was but there no sign of him." Daniel answers her.

"Fine I'll fined him on my own then" she turn and begin to walk off

"Major we have our orders and you have to return to base" said Jacobson

"Major Carter I believe we do not have adequate surpluses for the search to continue so we must return to the SGC and I do not believe that Gen. Hammond wishes to give up on O'Neill nor do I." stated Teal'c his usual sombre tone. She stopped she turn and began walking back toward the group and the gate.

"I'm not giving up" she said as she past them.

**Later Back at the SGC**

Sam enters the briefing room dress in a clean uniform the Gen was talking to Col. Jacobson.

"Sir request permission to rejoin the search" she asked. He dismissed Jacobson and turn to address Major Carter

"Major have a seat" he jester to the table "Major I've decided that there is no point in continuing the search for col. O'Neill on P3X 587 …"

"WHAT! SIR, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM OUT THERE" she stood up and turn to lever "Major stop that's an order" she stopped "the blood at the gate was his" she turns to face him her face had become very pail.

"Dr Frasier said that the col. could not have gotten very far with that kind of blood loss without leavening a trail" he parsed then he continued "I've talk to Teal'c and the other members of the search team they agree that He was probably taken by ship or though the Stargate"

"We can't give up" she said at a whisper

"We are not giving up we have contacted the tok'ra hopefully they will have a lead on where the col. has been taken but until then col. O'Neill is officially MIA"

"Your giving up I can't believe this" she turned on her heals a left.

Sam stormed into the infirmary where Daniel and Teal'c were receiving his post mission physical from Dr Frasier.

"How could you?" she asked as Dr Frasier turn to see Sam. "How could you two tell Gen Hammond that Jack's not there?"

"Sam why don't you wait for me in my office" Said Janet

"NO! I want to know why you all have a banded him out there"

"Sam we haven't I swear it I never" Daniel defended him self.

"Then why tell the Gen that he not on that planet"

"Because I don't believe he is"

"Is that how you all feel" she asked them as she look from one to the other none of them could meet her eyes

"YOU'ER ALL TREADERS HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE US ANY OF US… YOU'RE TRADERS" she turned and stormed out of the infirmary pushing two offices out of her way.

"SAM WAIT" yell Daniel after her

"Let her go she just needs to cram down" Janet reassured them. Silently she hope that Sam would see it their way too and when she finish the examinations on the last of the search party she would find her and they would be able to talk about it.

**Top Side **

Sam sat on a large rock looking out at the setting sun. The view was great but Sam was not there for the view. She hared movement be hide her she turn to see Janet approaching her. "NO" she said to the approaching figure.

"No to what Sam"

"I don't want to here how they were just doing what they thought was best because I don't care, Janet so go away"

"Sam I know your hurting but yelling and looking in the wrong places isn't going to make him appear out of nowhere."

"Janet I know that but…" here voice trailed off. Janet step forward and placed a hand on her back. As she shrugs it off she spoke

"I know he is alive I know he's out there and I wont leave him." And with that statement she walks past Janet and back towards the entrance.

"Sam wait" Janet called after her. But Sam just quickens her pace.

**The cafeteria**

Janet walk in she scanned the room and saw them at a table in the far Conner. She got a cup of coffee and joins them. As she sat Daniel asked

"How did it go?" she took a mouth full of coffee and answered him.

"I think she knows he's not there, she just..." Her voice trailed off.

"Major Carter dose not wish to accept that O'Neill has been captured" Teal'c finished.

"Or dead for all we know" added Daniel sadly

"They would not have taken him with them if he were dead" Teal'c stated

"I hate not knowing" Daniel almost screamed some of the officers at near by table turned and look at them.

"I hope we here from the Tok'ra soon" Janet added. They all hope that the Tok'ra would have good news.

**Two days later briefing room**

General Hammond enter slowly and look at each of the four faces Sam, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c seated at the table he could help but noticed that Sam was seated several places from the others and knew that this news might brake them. If the last two day were any indicator. They had all been at each other throats and Daniel and Sam almost to blows or maybe it would lower the stress levels some. They were all looking at him and he relished he had to speck.

"I have just hared from a reprehensive of the Tok'ra" he stopped his tong tired he took a deep breath and finished "They have no news of col. O'Neill or any SGC personal being held by any system load" the faces lost there smiles and as he look at Sam he swear some of the light in her eyes went too.

"But they say if they do they will do all they can to help us get them back"

No one spoke for the longest time. Then the Gen spoke

"SG1 you have two days of down time to relax then I will decide on and new leader for you. Dismissed"

TBC in My Way


	4. coming to terms

COMING TO TEAMS

**_Catch me as I fall_**

**_Say you're here and it's all over now_**

She sat in the locker room alone the tears stopped about an hour ago but she still couldn't believe that he was gone and in just a few short hours she would be standing in her dress uniform at his funeral paying her respects and no one would know that if it was not for her he would be alive and all of this wouldn't be happening. With that though the tears started again.

"Sam you in here" Came Janet voice

"Yep, be out in a minute" she called back as she franticly tries to dry her tears as Janet enters the locker room.

"Oh Sam how long have you been in here crying?"

"I don't know Janet, I just can't stop" At that moment Janet pulled her in a friendly hug.

"It going to be ok Sam" she whispered in her ear. At that Sam pulled away "NO! Janet it not going to be ok he's gone" tears where streaming down her face but she made no attempt to stop them "nothing ever going to be ok ever" and on that note she ran from the room.

She ran it her offices "I can't do this" she reach in to her desk drew and found here salvation.

**_Speaking in to the atmosphere_**

**_No one here and I fall in to myself_**

**_This truth drives me in to madness _ **

**_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_**

**Gate Room 5 minutes later **

Gen. Hammond waited at the base of the ramp as Jacob step thought the event heron and slowly walk towards him.

"George" he address his old friend as he look around "Where Sam" he asked in a very concerned voice. "I'm not sure she was made aware of your arrival"

As the gen. spoke these words Janet enter though the large metal door.

"Dr have you seen Major Carter?"

"I was hoping she was here, sir"

"Well maybe she in the briefing room" the Gen. said quickly as he begin to walk towards the large metal door. Jacob and Janet followed.

They enter the briefing room to find Daniel Jackson and Teal'c but no Sam. The Gen. Janet and exchange a glance and made the way to the table Jacob reluctantly followed them. The Gen took his set "I'm sure major carter will join us soon, lets begin sell we"

Everyone took there seats and they begin to tell Jacob of there last mission.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_Don't give in to the pain_**

**_Don't try to hide_**

**Top side (SGC)**

In the shade of a large tree sat the lone person and in her hand a 9mm block pistol. In the chamber I hollow point billet all she would need to end her life to stop the guilt that followed her that ghost of thing not said not done.

my fault I should have stayed Why didn't I tell him, why did we not try to be… 

She closed her eyes so tired. She never slept any more.

**_Though they're screaming your name_**

**_Don't close you eyes _**

**_God know what lies behind them_**

**_Don't turn out the lights_**

**_Never sleep never die_**

****

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Carter go" she keeps coming firing as she goes at the group of jaffa coming directly at Jack 

"That an order major" he stressed the last word. As she turns he slammed a new clip in to his P90 and begins firing again.

**End flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam are you up here?" came her father voice breaking her from that moment.

I should do it now 

"Sam… there you are"

She could here him come up behind her his feet crashing the dry levers. She looked and her gun then looks around

"Sam are you o.k.?" he said as he was almost close enough to see her gun. Sam move quickly placed the gun under the log she was sitting on.

"I'm fine dad" she turns to face him. Forcing a smile

"You miss my arrival and the briefing"

"I forgot I'm sorry I should go to gen. Hammond" she went to stand

"No you just had us worried" he sat down on the other end of the log.

Please don't look down Don't see my gun oh god please Please god 

"Sam I'm sorry about Jack he was a good man" as he spoke her eyes closed tight as if willing the words away.

let me die 

"I have to go we'll talk later" she strode quickly walk away without anther word.

Jacob strode up and paced around the log lost in his thoughts

When he kicked at the log it rolled over revelling its secret… a 9mm. He bent down and picked it up.

This hasn't been here long" 

He opens the clip

Empty that strange he sniff it Hasn't been fired he check the chamber he pulled out the billet and examined it. Hollow point at that all the pieces fell in to place. 

"Oh god Sam" he begin to walk back to the base wheal he tried to work out what to do about his daughter.

**The Cafeteria **

"I've been trying to work out what to say but…" Daniel trailed off as he looked at Teal'c "Speak what is in your heart Daniel"

"It so hard, I can't believe he gone it only been four weeks" Teal'c gave his well known eyebrow rise

"Perhaps if you accept that O'Neill is gone then you will find it easier to write" Teal'c concluded.

"Maybe you should write… maybe you should just stand up and speak off the top of you head and from you heart" Janet weighed in to the conversation.

"What have you got so far?" she continued

"Jack was my friend…And a great officer whom without I would not be here to day… That it. I don't know" Daniel pulled his glasses off and cleaned them.

"That sound good" Janet commented.

"Perhaps you could tell of the crustiness that allow you to become friends"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to get Cassy and I see you there" came Janet voice as got up and left them

"I ganna go to you know… Get ready too" Daniel strode and left behind Janet.

Teal'c was left again ponder the strange ritual of funeral on earth.

**A Church in Colorado springs.**

She enter the car park of the church to see a crowed of people most in military uniforms. Milling around the entrance

Why did I come? 

A little voice answers because he was your friend because he loves you and you love him too.

She gets out and makes her way to the entrance she enters to see a picture of Jack in dress blues and a stand at the front and a closed red wood casket next to it.

**_I'm frightened by what I see_**

**_But some how I know there's much more to come_**

**_Immobilized by my fear _**

**_And soon to be blinded by tears_**

**_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_**

****

She slid into a seat in the last row she looked down at her uniform it feet so empty and useless the metals all of it was useless it made her so angry

I shouldn't be here I don't desire to be here 

"Sam" yells cassy as she came in and ran to her. And for the second time in as many hours she forced a smile for her.

"Hi Cass" Cassy is warring black like the rest of the civilians attending the service.

"Where your mum?" Sam asked as she search the steadily increasing crowed entering the church.

"She talking with Jacob"

"Oh, let go sit down" they both went to the third row and sat. A few moments later Janet and Jacob came up and sat beside Cassy Jacob leaned forward and spoke

"Sam I need to talk to you after, OK" Just then the mister appeared behind the podium signalling everyone to take there seats Daniel and teal's came and sat next to Jacob.

As the servers continued people who had know Jack got up and toll of when they know him and how they will remember him. Soon it was Daniel's turn.

"Jack O'Neill what Can I Say he was one of the best and finest men I ever had the privilege of knowing, He was my friend" Daniel stop as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"He saved so many lives and I know I wonted be here if not for him he saved my life. He may not have understood all the things I said when we talked but I feel he loved us like a family and we love him. But he died doing what he loved defending his friend and his county. I know I will miss him and no one will fill the space he has left in our lives and our hearts" Daniel conclude and then he let the tears go he let the roll down his checks and made no attempt to stop them. Janet step out of he seat and went to him to comfort him and she help him down. For Sam most of the Severs was a blank she steered at the cross on the wall behind the coffin.

**Cemetery**

The funeral had just ended Sam was standing looking down at the coffin as the dirt was place over it. Her father came up behind her.

"Sam we need to talk"

"Not now Dad" her voice was strained with emotion

"Sam please talk to me, tell me how you feel?"

"I'm feel fine Dad," she did not meet his eyes as she turned around

"I Have to get back to work" she went to walk past him then her father grabbed her arm

"Sam I found your gun" he said in a low voice. He hopes that confounding her would help.

Oh god 

Her eyes went wide

"Sam please" he begged

"I know you and Jack were close"

"Dad I don't need this"

"Sam you do. What would have happen if if I hadn't found you up there" he asked almost a fade of here answer

"I don't know… And I don't care and stop pretending you do" she pulled her arm from his grip he tried to grab her and but she pulled way more.

"GO AWAY I'M FINE AND EVEN IF I'M NOT YOU DON'T CARE SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE TOK'RA WERE YOU BELONG AND LEVER ME ALONE"

And at that she almost ran away.

**_Don't turn away_**

**_Don't give in to the pain_**

**_Don't try to hide_**

**_Though they're screaming your name_**

****

"Jacob what was that about?" George Hammond asked as he approached him.

"I'm worried about her George she… just doesn't seemed to be taking it very well"

"I'm sure she'll get thought it she a strong women"

should I tell him about the gun 

"I think she should talk to someone"

"She has had her appointment with Dr McKenzie and although he did not delver a glowing report he believe her to be grieving but ok to continue working"

"Well I don't George I think she need time off and time to learn to cope with this" They begin to walk towards the car park

"I know you concerned but if she was not coping I will give her time off if she asks for it. You know I would"

I have to tell him so he can help her so he can keep an eye on her I just hope it wont destroy her career 

"George this has to stay between you and me" he waited for George to nod

"I think Sam might be suicidal" he saw George open his mouth to protest but Jacob stop him "wait George here me out I found Sam out side after the briefing she was sitting on a log we had a talk and after she left I found a gun under the log it had one built in it a hollow point in the camber" Hammond look to shock to talk.

How could I have missed the signs in the past four weeks he thought 

"Are you sure it wasn't an old gun that was left up there"

"It was very well taken care of and it did not look like it had been there long"

"God Jacob are you sure I mean…" he could not continue the thought it is to dorting.

"I know that why we need to keep this on a need to know bases I've had a word to Janet without naming name I think she got my drift… I hope she can help us make Sam see séance"

**Sam's House (later that night)**

Knock Knock

Go Away If I ignore it they go away 

Knock Knock

She could hare the hushed voices on the other side of the door. Then a key enter the lock and the door swung open and in walk Jacob, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Gen. Hammond. The sight that greeted them was not what they had expected the house was littered with clothes and empty bottles and next to the door two small black bags. Then Sam enter the hall from the Kitchen with a bottle of Jim bean in her hand.

"Sam what going on?" her father asked

"I'm leaving isn't obverse" she said as she took anther swig of jimmy.

"Sam maybe we should sit down and talk about it?" came Janet voice from the back of the group.

"Talk! What is there to talk about?"

"Well first of all. You leaving" Came Daniel voice as he step forward the talk.

"Samantha your drunk you overly aren't thinking straight" he father said in a very commanding tone as he step in to the hallway. The rest of the group follow as Jacob grab Sam's arm and started to lead her to the living room.

"Let go I…I don't need you to…"She stable over her word as they enter the living room and her father lowered her in to an armchair.

"Sam you're going to listen to me and listen good. We are here because were worried about you and we care about you …"

"You Care well I don't so go away"

"Sam I Know your upset about Col. O'Neill we all are but that no resin to throw you life away" Came Janet cram voice

"You don't understand you could never understand"

"Sam I Know you and Jack were close it was no secret but please he wouldn't what you to do this to your self" Daniel added

Sam Closed her eyes and massage her temples

"You don't understand"

"Make us understand Sam" her Father pleaded

A Memory flashes in her mind

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Flashback**_

_Jack ejects the clip from his P90 just as a jaffa came at him he grab at his side arm and fire it at the jaffa. The jaffa fell on top of him as he pushed him off, _

_Oh God Jack_

_She move towards him _

_"Carter go" she keeps coming firing as she goes at the group of jaffa coming directly at Jack _

_"That an order major" he stressed the last word. As he slammed a new clip in to his P90 and begin firing again. she look over her shoulder This time Jack has decided to stand and run. She is almost at the gate. Then she disappeared thought it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I LEFT HIM BEHIND I COULD SEE HE WAS IN TROUBLE AND I LEFT HIM THEIR…I KILLED HIM"

"My God Sam you didn't kill him the Gould did" Janet Said as she moved over to comfort and now crying Sam

"Don't touch me lever me alone" Sam Pulled away

"Major I don't know what to say but I sure you did what was right" the gen. added

"I'm going to bed" Sam said as she got up and walk from the room

She fell in to bed to sleep knowing she would see him their and they would be together there

****

**_Don't Close your Eyes _**

**_God knows what lies behind them_**

**_Don't turn out the light_**

**_Never sleep never die_**

**Sam Living Room**

The group sat and talk about everything but what they wanted to for a time then Janet spoke.

"No wonder Sam upset she think she left him behind" Janet Stated

"But she would never do that" answered Daniel

Jacob Got up and left the room.

As the group continue to Talk

**Sam Room**

**Jacob**

Jacob Strode at the foot of the bed and watched his daughter sleep

She look like an angel when she sleep Just like her mother 

"I love you Sam" he spoke in to the room

****

**_Fallen angels at my feet_**

**_Whispered voices at my ear_**

****

**Sam**

I Coming Jack 

She can see him bathed in light

Wait Jack I'm here 

She can feel the life draining out of her. At that she brakes into a run.

He turns around

He similes 

**_Death Before my eyes _**

**_Lying next to me I fear_**

****

**Jacob**

He sits on the end of the bed the he see it a small white bottle laying next to the bed. He looks at Sam

Oh god no! Please god 

"JANET JANET Sam NO Sam"

**_She beckons me shell I give in_**

**Janet**

Janet runs into the room to see Jacob Shaking Sam

"Come back Sam Please Sam" tears rolling down his face

**Sam **

Jack 

He reaches out to her and he embraces her with a hug and they kiss.

How I've waited for this moment "I love You Jack" 

**Jack**

"I love you Sam" 

**_Upon my end shell I begin_**

**_Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_**

TBC in Places Beyond Ours.

Lyrics From

Evanescence – Whisper

From Fallen


	5. my way

MY WAY

There was a time I would have given anything to see them again but not now I wouldn't want them to see what I've become what I had to do just to survive, would they even know my face now? Years have past I don't know how many, to many to count with this old mind at first I try to escape and each time they would let me get close enough to see freedom and then drag me back and they laughed at me because they knew all along what I was doing. Now escape is a dream that will never come to pass just like the rescue. I just work and sleep and pray that they will let me die or go quietly in to insanity but they wont I couldn't let my self either so I work and I pray for rescue, for escape to anywhere.

A sharp pain wakes him form his thoughts the large jaffa guard lays anther boot in to his side "get back to work" I just nod I know not to talk back. I pick up the small pickaxe and start swinging it at a big rock. The guard walks back to the fount of the cave kicking prisoner as he goes.

BOOM

BOOM

The ground shakes dirt fall in my eyes some of the prisoners cower against the dirt walls I just sit and wait and pray.

"The guards are gone" the voice came form the young man just a head of me he's new, he pull on the chain that is joined to my leg.

"Come on let get out of here" I look in to his eyes and I see me or what I used to believe was me

"Come on" he urges me

"Where not getting out of here" I say

"There gone" he points to the end of the cave

"They will be back, they all ways come back" he pulls on the chain again as if he didn't here or just doesn't care.

"I'm not dieing here" he say as he pulls on the chain more forcefully than before

"Ok, ok" I give up I stand and start to walk with him.

BOOM

BOOM

He trips I grab him and we keep going in to the lift and to our death or freedom. We get to the top to see fire strike the ground. BOOM. We run there are gliders over head as we run in to the light I cover my eyes and keep running. We both keep running. A shuttle lands up a head.

My mind screams Gould where not escaping were just going somewhere else the same but I keep running. A man at the shuttle door calls to us "come on where here to help" he Gould but I don't care. So I keep running and so dose the young partner whom I never ask his name but together we are one.

"Were there" my partner cries the man on the shuttle yells "take off" he turns and offers us water which the kid take eagerly I just look at him

"Who are you?" the kid asks

"I am Sharck of the Tok'ra" oh god the Tok'ra

"Tok'ra" the kid looks up from the water

"Tok'ra what are you doing here?"

Sharck turn back to me "What do you know of the tok'ra"

"Selmac I know Selmac" I spit out at him he look at me in surprise

"How do you know Selmac?"

"I'm O'Neill" I grab for the water form the kid and drink it down as Sharck levers the cargo bay.

**Tok'ra Base**

I've escape I'm free

"O'Neill wake up" I open my eyes and I see a yellow eyes anther dream I back up to the wall.

HE backs up to the wall and covered his face with his hands. I put my hand on Sharck shoulder moving him aside

"Jack it's me Jacob" I step forward.

"Jacob" he begins to lower his shaking hands to look at me. His eyes straggled to find mine when they find mine I see sorrow fear.

"Jack it good to see you again" I offer him my hand. He just sears at it and doesn't take it. His eyes dart away and he drag him self up right I see his clothes are mere rags he is covered in dirt and cuts. He hadn't shaved in a long time

"Let's get you cleaned up" again his eyes meet mine

In a weak voice "No mine" he raps his arm around his midsection and falls to the ground.

"Don't waste your time" came a voice form a young man. "He an example that why I'm was chained to him"

"Example of what?" I ask

"Of someone who lived to long down their, someone who wont resist them, someone who has lost hope"

"And you are?"

"I'm Mat" He extends his hand to me I shake it

"So if he won't resist how did you get out?" I ask

"He wanted to die I think he figured it was better."

"I don't think so Jack not that kind of man"

"Maybe not before but he is now. I have to get home to help fight them and I would like to get clean up"

"Sharck take Mat and get him clean up and bring back some food and clothes for Jack when your done" he nodded and took the boy hand and left.

"Jack its ok you're going to be ok you're free and I'll take you home" as he look up I saw hope but when he met my eyes it was gone he nodded and look back down.

"I know 4 years is along time" I walk out in to the blue tunnel and lent against the wall and waited for Sharck.

When Sharck had return he help me clean his face, hands, feed him and change him he put up a fight over that but not much once we had his clothes off we bathed him and dress him and all wails he said nothing. "Selmac look at this" Sharck voices drew me from my thoughts he handed me a piece of Jack rags it was sleeve and on it was Sg1 patch "That why he tried to stop us" I whispered. I turn and hand it to him he look at it and then at me "It was mine" he rolled over and went to sleep.

**The SGC**

** Hammond's Office**

Knock

Knock

"Enter" call the Gen. from the other side of the door. As I enter he looks up from his desk

"Dr I just received and transmission from the Tok'ra they found Colonel O'Neill there bring him back tomorrow so you will need to be ready"

"Did they have any information on his heath or what he might need"

"No just that they found him alive and he is coming home tomorrow"

"We should have Dr McKenzie standing by too"

"Dr is there something else before we tell the others?"

"This could have a big effect on the others sir"

"They would be very pleased about it Dr"

"I'm sure they will be sir it just it distorted them when he disappeared and now he coming back and they can barely stand to be in the same room as one anther." I pursed expecting him to talk but he said nothing so I continue "Colonel O'Neill is going to be in a bad way as it is, four years and then to come back and find his team his friends like this because of his disappears it may be to much for him if it not already sir" I finish

"I know Dr but what can we do it up to them and it been up to them to work it out for along time and his return might just do it"

"I don't know it been along time I just don't think him coming home will fix this. He been in Gould hands for a long time and he may not be the Jack O'Neill that we used to know"

"I know Dr but we can only hope." his eyes meet mine for the first time since I had enter his office and all I see is the same fears in his eyes as I did four years ago. I nod, smile and he stand and join me as he lead me to the briefing room to tell Jack former team.

**The Briefing room**

The three of them stood in the briefing room waiting for Gen. Hammond to tell her why her next mission had been scrubbed and she had been asked to stay behind. It had been along time since the three had waited in this room together it had been a little over 3 years but she did not want to think about it now. The Gen. Office door open and the gen. step in follow by Dr Janet Frasier.

"Please sit" we all took a seat the gen. sat and began to brief his colleges and his friends

"I just received and transmission from the Tok'ra"

"Is there something wrong" Daniel interrupted before the Gen. could finish

"No, its good news… they found Colonel O'Neill"

"What" Daniel

"Alive?" I ask as I silently pray.

Teal'c just raised his eyebrows and look at the gen.

"Yes he is alive now I don't have all the details all I know is it was a gould mining camp and they found or he found them I not sure…" The gen. keep talking but I wasn't listing. He's alive my god he's alive and I didn't find him 4 years, 4years of hell. The mention of my farther name bring me back "Jacob will be bring him home sometime tomorrow so I will see you all tomorrow and we will talk then dismissed" he returned to his office

Daniel Walk to Janet then he left Teal'c was already gone. I was left with Janet

"Are you ok Sam?"

"I'm fine… he's alive and coming home" I could do this not here and not now so I stood up and begin to walk to the door then she spoke again. "Sam I sure he doesn't blame you" I turn to face her "four years Janet I should have found him"

"Don't you mean 'we' should have and in a way we did your dad found him Sam and he is coming home" "I know Janet" I whisper and I lever her.

**The Cafeteria**

"HI Daniel, Teal'c it good news about col. O'Neill. it gives us all hope you know"

"Yeah we know" Daniel said halve heartily to the young Lt.

"So does this mean Sg1 going to be a team again"

His statement was met with silent so he cleared his trout and continued

"You know the real Sg1"

"I don't think…" Daniel tailed off and look off to the door at the far side of the room were Col. Carter had enter and she was making her way to wards the table were they were seated.

"Well I'm ganna go sirs" said the Lt. and hurry off.

Daniel turn to Teal'c "What do you think she wants?"

"Parapets she is coming to discus the return of O'Neill"

"Yeah, she probably coming to gloat about it" Daniel replied in a sarcastic tone. Col. Carter continued to draw closer to them only stopping for a cup of coffee. She strode at the head of the table and declared "We need to talk"

"Yeah well I don't have to listen" Daniel voice thick with venom as he rose to his feet and begin to leave as he went past Sam he hit her with his shoulder and she grab his arm and spoke "Daniel he ganna be home soon and he doesn't know any of this and we need to be able to stand in the same room and talk" her voice getting louder as she spoke.

"Yeah well I'm not the one with the problem, you are and if you think just because he that everything is going to go back to the way it was then your wrong…"she cut him off "Yes, it can we can be a team again"

"Your delusional Sam you have no idea do you, You think he just going to walk back in here and everything ganna be fine well your wrong it been four years and you can't change that so wake up Sam its over we are not a team anymore and we never will be so leaver me alone." He broke free of Sam grip and walk out of the cafeteria with out looking back. She turned to Teal'c "Is that how you feel too" she asked

"I believe O'Neill will not be as he was, he has been gone along time, his return dose mean things will change" he rose and followed Daniel path out. Sam walks forward and sat down alone, always alone and finishes her cup of coffee lost in thoughts of the future for the first time in a long time.

**Tok'ra Base **

"Hey Jack "greeted Jacob as he walk in to Jack small room. "You will be galled to know that you are going home tomorrow"

"Can't go home" Jack whispered.

"Yes you can everyone is very Happy you have been rescued"

Jack sequel the sg1 patch that he held in his hand and look up at Jacob "I can't go home, not like this" and he meet Jacob eyes and in them Jacob could see Jack old resolve in them.

"Jack you have to all the arrangements have been made and their all waiting to see you. I know it been along time but the sooner you get home the quicker your recovery will be. Trust me."

Jack just shook his head and look away in a jester of surrender. Jacob begin to walk toward him as he bent down next to him Jack head shot up and he back up to the wall like a fritted rat.

"Jack I not going to hurt you, it ok" Jack just covered his face. Jacob rose and left.

**Gate Room Next Day 1300hr**

As soon as the chevron begin to spin they all begin to arrive first Col. Carter then Teal'c, Daniel and then Janet and her small medical team and then I join them once I had confirmed it was the Tok'ra. Now we wait for Jacks return thought the same device that took him away so many years ago.

A man step from the gate he was tall about six feet had dark brown hair and was dress in standard Tok'ra clothes.

"I'm am Sharck, Salmac set me a head to worn you that Col. O'Neill is very jumpy and you should keep the number of people here to as little as postal and do not establishes physical contact with him but if he dose he suggest that you return the jester."

The gen. nodded as the rest of the former member of SG1 strode silently then the Gen step forward.

"Guards team your dismissed" the guards team look up and strode and left the weapons and exited the gate room. A few minutes later Jack and Jacob appeared thought the gate. Jacob look as he away did but Jacks face was drawn long with age and he was dress in Tok'ra clothes his hood was up and it cover his head as he walk down the ramp he look quickly around the room and at the people in it but he never made eye contact with any of the he acted as if did not know them.

"Welcome back colonel" said the gen. then he step forward Jack looked up a confused look on his face then he stranded his stats and raised his right hand and saluted.

"Well Colonel let get you to the infirmary and check you out" Janet said as she step forward.

Jack lowered his hand turned to look at her. Then at all of them But as his eyes meet Teal'c eyes and then his tattoo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_They came out of nowhere and block his path to freedom. They were laughing their leader Amas step forward staff in hand _

_"There is no escape human you are ours"_

_"I belong to no one leased of all your fat ass"_

_He brought the staff up and fired it. He screamed and Amos called the other over and they betting beating him with the ends of the weapons_

_"You belong to us"_

_The last thing he saw was Amos gold tattoo_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes harden and fire flashed in them then he charged at Teal'c.

"KILL YOU"

Before anyone could move he had Teal'c on the floor chocking him

"I BELONG TO NO ONE. I'M FREE…KILL YOU… DIE"

The other rush to help.

They pulled the him of Teal'c as Janet gave him a sedative.

As his Eyes closed he saw her.

She was here.

His love had come for him. 

He reached for her.

He pasted out his arm fell short.

TBC in Putting Demons to Rest


	6. Places beyond ours

Places beyond ours

It all happened to Fast. They all sat in the waiting room hoping that it was not as bad as they thought it was when the ambulance had arrived.

Who called them

She was still not breathing and they quickly moved them all from the room to work and then they took her away.

And so now we wait.

And we pray

Then a man in uniform approached the group.

"Mr. Carter"

Jacob Look up from the floor and meet the man eyes.

"Yes" he said as he strode up

"I'm officer Shore I have some question about what happen tonight."

"Of course you do." Jacob look like he was about the scream at the man.

How can he ask us now I mean we don't know if she is…?

"Perhaps it could wait we are still waiting on news of Major Carter condition." Gen. Hammond

"Well it just we found this we feet that you should read it before we take it"

Jacob reached out and took it from Shore

"Thank you"

He opened the letter it was written in a shake hand

Dear Dad

I'm Sorry it just every time I close my eyes I see him I know I killed him even if you say I didn't. If not by my hand but then I failed to help him so I did I did kill him. I'm sorry I can't live knowing that I never tolled him how much I love him and how much I needed him I guess you don't know till it gone. But I think ever since I met him I knew his death would be mine so… I say my goodbyes. I have to go he's waiting for me. I have to join him. I have to tell him. I love you.

Tell them not to blame them selves we are together in what ever lies beyond.

Samantha Carter

Jacob stabled back in to the cold hard waiting room chair.

"Did you know your Daughter was suicidal?"

"We did… We were there to help to…"his voices trailed off as the emotions took over and turned away.

"We had come over to talk to her about why she was upset we had hoped to make her admit she needed help and help her but we failed we sat and talked while she was…" Daniel Voices was so full of emotion but as he spoke the last part it just become empty and lost. Janet step forward but his eyes look past her to the now approaching doctor. Janet turned and Daniel walked over to Jacob and sat next to him. Janet step forward to talk with the Doctor.

"_Carter Hay Carter What are you doing here?"_

"_I love you Jack I want to stay with you"_

_Jack releases her turns her head so he can look her in the eyes _

"_No Carter it not your time you…"_

"_I don't care I don't I love you I do" She said as she searched his eye for some sign of anything_

"_I love you too I do… and that why I have to send you back to them because… it not your time"_

"_I DON'T CARE" she screamed at him_

"Jacob Carter"

Jacob looks up and replies

"That me" he stands to greet the doctor

"Mr. Carter I am so sorry… there was nothing we could do for your daughter"

"No Sam" he fall back into the chair

"If you would like some time with her before she goes down stairs I will take you to her"

"Yes… thank you"

Jacob stands, no one moved

"Would you like some one to come with you?" Gen asked

"No I have to do this alone"

The Doctor motion for him to follow and they left the room of silent friends lost and broken

"_Sam you have to go back I will always be here I'll wait for you and when your time comes I'll be here"_

_She sighs as she knew he wasn't going to let it go _

"_How long?" _

"_I don't know it's not written yet"_

"_I don't want to wait can't we bend a rule or two"_

"_Now Carter we didn't cross the line in life… why cross it in death when there'll be plenty of time to cross it later when you come back"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, Now let go" she looked down at there joined hands _

"_You mean it up to me?"_

**Sam Room**

Jacob enter the dark room alone even with Selmac he was alone he shut him out when this began.

He looked at her she looks so peaceful if not for all the machines he would have said she was asleep but his mind reminded him that it was not so she was gone.

For the first time since his wife died he cried.

**Waiting room**

"Why! I don't understand I can't…" he trailed off

"Major Carter loved O'Neill she simply went to him" Teal'c stated

"I should have done something I could see… she wasn't copping to well I should have done something anything" Janet cried her head in her hands

"Somehow I think she would have found away no matter what we said or did if she put her mind to it" the Gen said as he took a seat next to Janet.

"Gan Hammond" A voice called it was Major Davis "What happened I got a call from the basic that Major Carter was in hospital attempted suicide? Of course I said that ridicules she wouldn't…" he trailed of as he look at the faces before him.

Before he could say anything more Daniel spoke "Not attempted Major successfully suicide. She dead Davis."

"Oh my God what? I…this is not happening" he face fell he shock his head in disbelief as he said what they were all thinking.

"There has to be a mistake? I mean someone tell me it's a mistake." he look from one face to anther in vain hoping that Daniel was wrong. Showing the disbelief they all felt.

"I'm sorry Major it the truth Jacob in with the… body now" the Gen informed him in cold detached voice. And then he knew it was no lie he sacace into a chair next to the Gen and tried to rap his head around it.

**Sam room**

As she let go she felt the air swirl around her the air became cooler and someone holding her hugging her rocking her **_"Jack"_** no I just left him she felt her heart jump and beat and she opened her eyes and she spoke

"Dad" it came out no louder than whisper.

He didn't move she spoke again "Dad what going on? Where?"

He looked up his eyes filled with tears

"Samantha It can't be" she's dead "How?"

"It's not My time" as she spoke she looked around "Can we get out of here I hate hospitals" she begain to sit up "Crap I have a hell of a headache" "lay down I get a Doctor" he pushed her down on to the bed and ran to the door

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR !" he yelled

**Waiting room **

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR !" they here Jacob yell they all jumped up.

"What he yelling about?" Davis asked the group as they ran down the corridor. Fresh tears in his eyes

As they reached the door his question was answered

"She's alive, She's alive"

They look over to the bed to see Sam sitting up looking over at them.

"Hi" she gave them a half wave

"What going on in here?" the Doctor asked as he enters the room as everyone crowded around the bed.

Everyone talking to Sam at once.

"Guys I think the doctor wants to talk to me".

They all turn around and they move aside to let him in.

He hasher them out side so he can run some test. The group get to the waiting room fresh hope in there hearts.

"Jacob what happened?" Davis the spoke the first to recover asked

"I don't know she just… woke up and" he pursed as more tears fell "and said Dad"

"Well told you there was some kind of mistake" Davis stated as he wiped his eyes everyone look at him. "Did she say anything else Jacob" asked the Gen

"Something about it not being her time and having a headache".

They all sunk into the chair not in grief but shock a happy shock.

The end

The will be a forth part to this.

Title: To tire up lose ends.

A/N I know I said three parts for this but I fished writing a thought it need one more. Hope to post soon. Feed Me Feedback please.


	7. Putting Demons to Rest part1

Putting Demons to Rest

Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this but can't find a way to finish this so here the first part of the third part of this timeline. Anyway I hope to finish this story soon.

Feed me feedback is all ways loved.

He woke with a start he looks around and he remembered this place it was the infirmary.

He turned and swung his lags over the side of the bed at that the nurse entered the room.

"Col. you need to lie down"

"No need to talk to the gen." as he spoke he stood up

"I call him for you but you must lie down" she jester to the bed

"All right" he sides

As he lies down the nurse disappears.

"Hello col."

"I know that voice."

He sits up and meets Janet fresher eyes

"What the last thing you remember?" she asked him

"How long was I gone?"

"You have been MIA for 4 years" she looked him straight in the eyes as she tolled him. "Now what the last thing you remember?"

Jack eyes never left her "Carter… I remember Carter"

"Ok what else?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Charged at Teal'c._

"_KILL YOU" _

_Before anyone could move he had Teal'c on the floor chocking him _

"_I BELONG TO NO ONE. I'M FREE…KILL YOU… DIE"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes hardened

"Jaffa … trying to killing a Jaffa you stop me" his voice was full of fire.

Then the door behind Janet opened and Gen. Hammond walks in with Jacob his eyes glow yellow as they approach the bed Jack slide of and falls to his knees.

"Col. What are you doing?" ask Janet as she tries to pull him up.

"Gould lie all lies not real, not real" jack mumbles to himself

"What going on Dr?" the gen. ask as he looks from Jack to Janet

"When you came in he did this before that we were talking about what happened"

"Jack it me Jacob its ok you can stand up" Jacob extends his hand to Jack.

Jack eyes travel up Jacob to his eyes he runs his hand thought his hair then stands without taking Jacobs hand. He looks at the Gen.

"Gen I… My team. They….umm"

"There fine Son. What where you and Dr Frasher talking about?" he look to Janet for an answer

"He was telling me what he remembered"

"Carter I saw Carter I what to talk to her"

"Col. I need to cheek you out first then you can talk to… Her"

"NO I want to talk to her now I know she here" he went to push past the Gen. and Jacob the Gen. Grab his arm

"Son I think you should sit down"

"How about NO" he grabbed the Gen. hand and spin him around and put his other arm around his neck.

"Now I talk to Carter" the Gen nodded Janet moved to the phone.

"Please send Col. Carter in."

The door opened and Samantha Carter stepped in. Jack let go of the Gen. and walk forward. He stared into her eyes.

"Carter, Is it really you?"

"Yes it me. Is it really you sir?"

"Who me I'm no one" Jack brakes eye contact turns and walk back to the bed.

"Better get some sleep got work in the mirroring" he lays down.

Sam step forward to talk but her fathers stop her.

"Let's talk out side" he grabbed her arm and led her from the room her turned to Janet and Hammond and motioned for them to follow.

As they enter Janet office she closed the door. As so as it click shut Jacob spoke.

"He been like this since we found him sometimes he like the old jack then he acts like he has no idea who or where he is"

"What do you mean?" asked Janet

"when I first spoke to him we tried to get him clean up he would no let us take his clothes from him he still had his uniform then when I gave him it back he said It was his"

"That not very strange dad"

"But this is when…" a knock at the door stop him Janet opens the door and in came Daniel and teal'c

Janet quickly filled them.

"Well you where saying" Sam insisted

"When I told him he was coming home he said he did not want to come home"

"Why would he…"

"Let him finish Sam" Daniel voice slightly louder that normal

"He exacted words where _"I can't go home, not like this"_ then he become very quiet the he looked at me like he was afraid like I might hart him"

"He just needs time to adjust he'll be fine" Sam stated

"after 4 year with the gou'ld you think he just ganna come back and be fine then you more need more help than he does Sam" Daniel voice growing louder "he's been in sleeve for god sakes tonsured and beaten and god knows what and you think he just need time to adjust, right" Daniel yelled at Sam

"Shut up Daniel what do you know he home and he will get better" she yelled back

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot where Talking to Sam the Queen of everything will be fine because I say so, well wake up Sam this is the real world and it dose not work that way"

"Alright that enough" Jacob interjected

"You're going to let him talk to me like that Dad" She looked from her Father to Daniel

Before he could answer the door flew open and Jack March in

"I can here you two yelling in there now I'm only going asks once WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Jack you should be in bed' Daniel answered him.

"That not what I asked Daniel you to are in a haffe about something and I will not have my team going out there mad at each other so we are going to work this out" Jack looked back and forth between them.

"Jack we're not a team anymore" Daniel Said loudly at him and looked at teal'c when he realized what he said

"Daniel" Sam yelled at him Jacob grabbed her arm to stop her from doing some thing she might regret later

"OK then fine But that doesn't stop you from being friends and that what we all (his eyes glanced around the room at them all) were before the gou'ld basted stuck me in a hole a took my world away and I remembered that it a shame you didn't … I lived to came back and see my friend no my family again … what happen to you all … who are you?" he turned and walked out closing the door as he went.

"God Daniel could you be more insensitive?"

"This is exotically what O'Neill was talking about" came teal'c deep unemotional voice as he exited the room

Jack's P.O.V

_What happen to them why do the hate each other? …why can't we be a team?... was that even Daniel I was talking to Sam shouldn't yell at her team_

_Where have I been IS THIS REAL?_

He look over to where teal'c has just exited the office a few moment later Daniel.

"Pessss Daniel come here" Daniel looks around the see me and begins in my direction.

"Daniel what going on here?"

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Well you and Sam for starters and why didn't the three of you stay working on the same team?"

"Oh Jack it a long story and I don't know"

"I find out sooner or later"

"we changed after you left she couldn't let go and she put everyone at risk and well it blow out form there to what you just saw and that was mild by our standers" Daniel finished ".it just happened I wish I had a better answer for you but…"

"It ok Daniel I get the picture thanks" jack waved him away

"I'm sorry Jack" he said as he left.

He laid down to think thought all that he had seen and all that had happen.

Sometime later

"Janet Can I have a word?" Jack said as he stepped in her office

"Sure what can I help you with?"

"I don't understand what going on here I mean I'm a little lost." He said as he took a seat operset her.

"Jack I don't think you should worry your self with this right now" she said as she leaned forward

"Janet there my team I may have been out of it for awhile but I'm here now and I need to know what happen"

"Jack please just considerate on getting better"

"NO Janet I need to know please how can I get better if I worrying about them so tell me or I'll find someone who will" after a few moment jack went to stand

"Ok Jack I'll tell you what I know. It started the day you disappeared a search went out Sam lead it about 15 hour after they went out Hammond recalled the team form what I herded Sam wanted to say and look for you Daniel and Teal'c felt that you were not on the plant, and told her so she instated them and said they were not true friends if they were willing to lever you there. Form there it just got worse just go worse then one day they came back from a mission and Daniel had a black eye and Sam a bloody nose and then Daniel requested a transfer and teal'c did too so the gen. promoted Sam to a desk job which lasted about 10 seconds before she lost it and demanded a team of her own to specialize in search and rescue which rumor has her father pull string for it and Sam just got more out of control anyway when ever there in the some room they fight it like they have to disagree over every little thing. And you saw how they are now." She finishes. She haven't plan on saying that much but she knew he would just find someone else and they might no be as well Informed as her

"So Daniel and Sam came to blows over it do you know why?"

"No I don't thing anyone but they and Teal'c know"

"Sam out of control" he mumbled to him self he got up and walk out of the office.

Jack Walk in the to the gen office without knocking were he found the gen Talking to Jacob.

"Good just who I was looking for"

"Jack shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" the gen asked

"No Janet let me out"

"So why are you looking for us?" Jacob turned to him

"It about Sam and Daniel I Been ascend around about it and I need a little more information on what going on"

"What have you hared Col.?" _that not good he being formal _Thought Jack as the Gen. addressed him

"Well that they stop getting along about the time I disappeared and that Sam out of control"

"Who told you that?" Jacob almost yelled

"It doesn't matter if it true and I need to know if my team can be save for this if they can work together again if they can be friends"

"Col. I know you're just worried but you need to considerate on getting better your self and let them take care of them selves." Hammond stated

"Everyone keep saying that but how can I knowing that my capture lead to the this Sam lost it Daniel reminds me of me and teal'c just I don't know what he is doing and I hate that I did this to them…" he just stop talking and left

"Jack!" Jacob called but he just kept walking

The gen picked up the phone

"Dr I think your concerns about the col. With regards to his team disintegration after his disappeared are coming to past" he spoke in to it

In the infirmary

"Dr He just sit there he wont talk and he hasen't eaten since brecfast I very worried about him" she look over to see him curled up in the corner on the floor

"So am I" she told the nurse "you can go"

"Jack you need to eat"

Jack looked up and moved father in to corner.

Janet POV

1 Week Later: the briefing room in it sat Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob Gen Hammond and my self

"I've call this meeting to talk about Col. O'Neill and what been going on this past week" she parsed "last week he asked about What happen between the former members of SG1 I told him what I knew…"

"WHAT?" Sam and Daniel both spoke in unison

"That right I told him what I knew as he would have only asked some one else and gotten I goosip version after I told him he the come to gen Hammond and Jacob that is the last time he spoke to anyone" she finished

"What did you tell him Janet" Sam asked from the far end of the table

"I told him the truth that you and Daniel had a fist fight on a mission and that Daniel and teal'c transfer after that that Jacob pulled strings for you to get a new team and that you and Daniel haven't been in a sniveled conversation since than" her vice got louder thought out her rant

"WHAT I DID NO SHACH THING!" Jacob slam his fist on the table "Sam got her team on her own"

"Oh that bullchrap and everyone knows it was you Jacob she cried to you and you jumped on Hammond for a favor and got her a team so don't play dum with me" Daniel almost yelled at him

"ALL RIGHT that's enough this is not helping the col." Came gen Hammond commanding voice

"So what to propose we do Dr Frasher?" asked teal'c

"Well what did he say to you dad?" Sam asked her father

"He asked if his team could server together and if they could be friend again and he said he hated that he did this to you" gen Hammond answed for him

"Did what? He didn't do this the dam gou'ld did this" Sam remarked

"NO! Sam they didn't do this we did this to our selves we have no one to blame but us" came Daniel

"Dose it really matter who did it. How do we fix what it's done to jack" Janet spoke up

"Maybe we should go down and talk to him togther about it and try to explain it to him how we feel and that it no his fault that we are having problems that it our problem" Daniel suggested.

"Well that might work well anything's worth a try McKenzie is planning on moving him to a sarcastic ward for more treatment"

"Well what are we waiting for" came Sam voice as she strode to leave and was followed by Teal'c as the other fall in behind them.

The end of part 1


	8. to tire up lose ends

**To tire up lose ends.** (A/NOr i like to call it)

**BEFORE THE DAWN **

Sam laid on the Bed she waited for sleep to come an as she closed her eyes he was there

"Jack" she whispered

**Meet Me after dark again and i'll Hold you **

She ran to him and hugged him she waited for him to let go the then he was gone it was always happen this way then she would spend the reset of the night sting an turning

**I want nothing more than to see you there **

she dreamed of jack all the time and wait for the day it was her time to join him in the after life

**And may be to night, we'll fly so far away **

Janet POV

Sam was still head of SG1 But she seamed to get in more trouble that jack and daniel combined. It was ice she had a death wish some time but she alway seamed so happy after.

She old lay in the infirmary and just smile as she slept she never seamed to die and even if she did she came back Just like the night at he hospital alway saying 'not time' I had called time of death a couple of time but i've stopped doing that lately. she been like this for 4 years now

I wonder what she see there when she gone from here I asked her once she said she might tell me one day

"Medical team to gate room" Rang over the load speaker and janet know SG1 was back from it latest mission

**We'll Be lost before the dawn **

Janet ran in a teal'c put sam on the bed Ok 2 staff bast Leg and cheats "We lost her on the planet But she came back " Daniel said every one knew sam was like a god she just never died They had seen her die and come back so many times I hope she can this time

"sam can you here me" she nerve really answered But this time she did

"Jack" she whispered

**If only Night Could hold you where i can see you, My love **

Rushing throe the hals of the SGC sam faded fast then she spoke she asked me "Jack is it time?"

"sam stay with us" i answer

**Then Let me never ever wake again **

THen she smile up at me me

"sorry it time to go Janet He waiting for me" Janet glaced at the clock 2245 and back to sam

"let get this jacked off" i yell

**and Maybe tonight , well fly so Far away **

**We'll be lost before the dawn **

"Janet don't there nothing to do" sam said as gene hammond called from the door

"Hows it look dr."

"Sam" she passed out

**Some how I that we can't wake again from this dream **

"i got her stable Gen but the wounds are bad and i done what i can"

sam stured in the bed

**Its not real but its ours **

" sam" daniel was sitting by her bed even throe she never die they stayed

"Jack" she asked

"daniel it s daniel Sam"

"danny boy she said jack say Hi and sorry but it time" The monitor started beeping and i ran over and the the sound i hear all to often from sam carter flat line i shock her i irk and still nothing i look up and it 0215

**Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away **

**we'll last before the dawn **

so now we stand and we wait hoping that she will come back like all the other times but time is ticking and

" she never been down this long" I say

5 mins

10 mins

" I time of death was 0215 hours" I say those word again but this time i know it will be the last

**Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away **

**we'll last before the dawn **

"And i was right cassie she was gone I so sorry" I tell Cassie about the day and she cry " but you know what i think she happy there with jack" I tell her what i believe.


	9. putting demons to rest part 2

putting daemon to rest Part 2

They had tried yo talk to Jack for Hours and not Dr Mackenzie arrived and was getting ready to take jack to The hospital were she new he would never leave. She had had eight the walked forward and garbed jack

"Jack It me it sam i need you to tell me what going on in you head?" she asked her last desperate attempted to get thro to him He meat her eyes and for the first time in weeks there was some thing there

Sam leaned in and kissed him " i Remember that" Jack answered her when they parted.

Then his eyes darted around the room " sam gen here" he said " It doesn't mater now"

" do you know what happen to you" she asked

"The jaffa took me to a camp i worked i died and i lived and died and the i ran to the flames and then jacob bought me home to you" He looked at her as he spoke. "Thats right your home and i'm here look daniel and T are here to" He looked up to see daniel and the teal'c "Jaffa Good jaffa we kill god together" Jack sounded like a child but a least he was talking.

" Jack stand up" dr. Mackenzie advised him. Jack head shot up "Mackenzie what you doing here?" He asked in what sound almost like jack of old.

"we are going to take to get help Col." He said in a very doctor like manner.

"NO i'm staying here i died to get here i not leaving Sam tell them i need to stay don't let them take me again I'll be good no more escapes i promise" He said as he looked to teal'c "i don't care no go pls." he held sam to him like she was his life line to the world

Jacob chose this moment to walk in " what going on" Jack took this moment to make his move he push sam behide him and ran at the SF and knocked him out and grab his gun But instead of pointing it at the jaffa or the gou'ld ( Jacob) He pointed it at Mackenzie "I will not go i have every thing i need here"

"Son this is not helping your course" Gen hammond

"Yeah but it can't hurt i dreamed of the day i would come back here and i will be dam if i will go back into anther cell for this son of a bitch" Jack said as is hand began to shake

"Jack" Sam walked forward " what do you want to do then?"

" i want to go home and have the dinner we planed and then hell i don't know work out what going on with me and see the sun and stars and brathe the air fresh air i know i not all there i keep getting lost sam i can't Get lost again" Jack was talking and moving his hand" Jack you want to watch what ay doing there with the gun" Daniel felt the need to speck.

"Daniel i'm a trained professional i handle it" Jack answer of hand. " sam did you see where i put my uniform i need it" Jack jump lines of thought

" i have a clean one at my place well get it later" Sam answered " Oh know it was i good idea to leave that there" he said every in the room was very confused but sam seamed to follow just fine.

"It was my idea Jack. here give me the gun." she put her hand out and jack looked at it. " I wont let them take you jack" Sam said he hand her the gun mackenzie when to move to grab jack. " Hay stay put" Sam said pointing the gun at him.

It jacob turn to speck.

"Sam maybe you should think about this" He step further in to the room. " Dad i know what i'm doing ok" she wink at him "sam was pulling on some clothes from the closet in the conner "I was think the pace by the bay" she said "yeah i like that we should go call on the way" he turned around " Hay Jacob He said then he looked around " sam i missing something aren't i" He asked " yes but its ok Jack we'll go home and i explain everything to you ok" sam advised him.

" see i Knew i loved you for a reason" Jack said as he walk over an kissed her on the check. he went to the door "Now Jack there's just one thing janet need you to have some blood test and stuff before we go so have a sat and everything will be great" Sam said the other could see she was about to cry.

Jack just walk over sat down " grate needles i hate that" Jack laid back. and janet looked to sam she nodded.

Janet walked up and gave jack a sedative and sam put the gun on the table and ran over "I'm sorry jack" she laid her head on his cheats

when he was asleep she stood and looked the the gen.

"sorry sir i will umm have a letter on your desk in an hour" she said

"First would you care to explain what going on" Jacob said

" no not with it counsel present" sam slip in to col mode " sam i you father" he said

"yes but he's not and i don't feel like court maul right now" Sam answered

It was then she noticed that they had move jack on the gooney

"What are you doing" she asked "we are moving to the hospital" Mackenzie advised

"and witch hospital is that" she asked

" Colorado gen secure ward " The dr. answered.

"i'll see you there and request that he have an assessment done when he wakes up." sam said to him

"I will demean his treatment" Mackenzie cam back with

"As jack next of kin i will make all the design as to his care" she advised. "i was under the impression gee had no next of kin listed" Mackenzie answered her

"On air force paper work no But in the public system which you are moving him to you will find i am listed as his next of kin so under stat law i decide the act you can and can to take"

"How did you manage that you not a blood relative '" Mackenzie asked her

" you find it listed as fiancé" she smiled at him "so asset him and advise if he fit to be taken home Thank you"

"Oh and gene i will have that letter to you and if JAG want to speck to me i will be with jack" she walk out after the group escorting jack and Mackenzie

AT the Hospital

Jacob and Hammond followed by janet walk in to find sam in the waiting room

"sam tell me what going on" Jacob asked as he approached.

"dad i have a lot to do they say jack safe to come home so i haven't the time now"

"Col you will make the time or this become official " Hammond said she stood and looked at the trio

"I would love to explain but were dose one start. You know jack and i were had feeling for each other well may have acted on them or not so and come up with a back up plan to stop jack for ever being in this kind of place again" Sam said as the nurse came over "Miss carter He Nelly read for release but must advise you that the doctor advised against this course of action strongly"

"Yes i know tell dr. machine i will be fine"

"well these are the medicine that have be proscribed this is the sedative and bring him back in 2 days for a cheek up and assessment" the nurse handed over the bottle pills

"Thank you" Sam said " he will be down in about 5 minuets. the nurse walked off.

"Dad janet gene i have to do this i left him be-hide and i love him so charge me do what ever but i ganna make this right" Sam said " Jack " she yelled as he came out to the waiting area. and they walked out tougher

"What do you think george?" Jacob asked " think she just might be bail to do it But Just like before it will never be the same again"

"do you think they were together before this i Mean him going MIA" Janet spoke up

"Dose it mater what done is done and making sam face changes now would make this worst for jack i will put her on leave and see how it goes maybe we will get them both back"

ONE year and TWO days later

Sam and jack walked in to the conference room together Sam now in civilian clothes and jack in his BDU's Sam had resigned her commission and thane on as a civilian scientist and jack was bak in command of a team it was not sg1 tho but a nether team and he was back to wall almost the same jack he still has days were he looked at teal'c in a strange way and some of the light was gone But he was given a clean bill of heath and was mentally sound and fit for duty and some how the question about him and sam before the incident as it was now called were never asked. Sam and daniel were even talking again and friends But thing will never be the same as they were but it was the best out me any one could hope for.

Gen Hammond smile as SG8 Jack and new team sat as sam carter soon to be o'neill briefed them on the tech they would be using in there next mission.

There were time jack question if going back to the sgc was a good idea out he would not let them win so he walked throe the gate and fought the good fight against the gou'ld and came home to sam and even some times she got to come on mission with him so it was good.

Jack still would have like those years back But then wonder if he and sam wool have ever gotten together if not for the Incident so Life when on.

END

A/N i hope this make sense i just got back to this fic after a long time and i real like it i hope the eddying is good and you get if not let me know. I am looking at rewriting this story to fix the mistakes and stuff and as it was my first ever fic i think went good Thank for reading

Gate11au


End file.
